Star Wars: The Musical
by FaithfullyYours007
Summary: Singing songs and slaying Siths is what Star Wars: The Musical is all about. A majority of the songs sung will be from Broadway musicals, others will be Disney. Join Rey, Finn, Poe, Kylo Ren and many others familiars in this musical. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the most musical Star Wars adventure! (I enjoy seeing requests!)
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars: The Musical

Welcome one and all to the Musical event of a lifetime! (Well not really) but welcome anyway! This is my first fanfic so please keep that in mind. As you can tell this is a musical about a galaxy far far away. The songs that will be chosen will be mainly be from musicals and songs from the now. I will do characters from The Force Awakens (which includes the OG cast) but I will give the Prequel cast some songs. I will be able to crank out a lot since its winter break, so enjoy!


	2. Good Morning BB-8!

Good Morning BB-8

(To the tune of Good Morning Baltimore)

(Curtains rise and we hear cheering and find Rey laying on a bed as if she were asleep and the lights and music start to take effect and when they do, she gets up)

 **Rey** : _Oh oh oh woke up today, feeling the way I always do_

 _Oh oh oh hungry for something that I can't eat, but I hear that beat._

 _The rhythm of this town starts calling me down, it like a message that is homelike_

 _Oh oh oh pulling me out to streets that I kinda like_

 _Good Morning BB-8_

 _Everything is so great_

 _Everyday's like a lovely dream_

 _Every night is a graceful moonbeam_

 _Good Morning BB-8_

 _And some day when they find out I'm great_

 _And this town will wake up and see, BB-8 and me!_

 _Oh oh oh look at my hair_

 _Whose buns can compare with mine today?_

 _Oh oh oh I've got my staff and bag_

 _I'm ready to see that price tag_

 _The rats on the street_

 _All dance round my feet_

 _They seem to say, "Rey, it's up to you"_

 _So, oh, oh, don't hold me back_

 _'Cause today all my dreams will come true_

 _Good Morning BB-8_

 _There's that con artist he's a cheap sake_

 _Over there is the village clown_

 _They wish me luck on my way to town_

 _Good Morning BB-8_

 _And some day when they find out I'm great_

 _And this town will wake up and see, BB-8 and me!_

 _I know every crook, I know every cranny_

 _I even have a power that's very uncanny_

 _I see all those Resistance fighters up ahead_

 _So someone invite me to fight before I drop dead!_

 _So oh oh, give me a chance, because when I start to fight Ill stab you with my lance_

 _Oh, oh, oh something inside of me makes me move_

 _When I start to prove_

 _This town tells me no_

 _But my feet tell me go_

 _It's like a drummer inside my heart!_

 _Good morning, good morning_

 _Waiting for my life to start_

 _I love you BB-8_

 _Everything is so great_

 _Everyday's like a lovely dream_

 _Every night is a graceful moonbeam_

 _And I promise BB-8_

 _And some day when they find out we're great_

 _And this town will wake up and see,_

 _Gonna wake up and see_

 _BB-8 and me!_

 _Yes, more or less we all agree_

 _BB-8 and me!_

 _Someday the galaxy is gonna see_

 _BB-8 and me!_

"Woo! Amazing Rey!" Finn and Poe both stand up clapping while others just clap.

"I didn't know you had it in you" Poe added.

"Me either" a voice adds in to reveal that it's indeed Kylo Ren

"Kylo Ren?!" The gang shouts out, similar to an episode of Scooby-Doo

"How did you get here?" Poe added while going into his ninja like stance (he didn't do it to impress Finn) (he did)

"I got here since she started, and may I say that's an elegant…" and before he could finish Rey slapped him

Kylo took a minute for this to process. "I just complimented you!" he screeched

"I don't have time for you" Rey said firmly

"Well come on I wanna sing!" Finn said

"Well then how about I get my people to sing and we will battle it out" Kylo Ren said as he misinterprets Finn's comment

"Oookkky" Poe says

 **(Whoa, the first chapter is done. That was really fun to do, if you ask me (but you didn't) Well I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter! I am really loving this series so far and have some songs planned out for characters. Please like and follow!)**


	3. Pulled

As soon as Kylo Ren's so called "squad" showed up, (which is made up of Hux and Phasma) Kylo grabbed Hux and whispered to him as they went backstage.

"What in the galaxy his he planning?" Rey ask, but all she gets back are two shrugs.

Then the curtains raised to reveal Kylo (without a mask) siting in a chair with a lever next to him. But the elephant in the room is a large object in the background with a cover over it.

Pulled

(From the musical The Addams Family)

 _ **Kylo:** I don't have a sunny disposition._

 _I'm not known for being too amused._

 _My demeanor's locked in one position._

 _See my face? I'm enthused._

 _Suddenly, however, I've been puzzled._

 _Destroying planets make me want to cry._

 _All my inhibitions have been muzzled,_

 _And I think I know why._

 _I'm being pulled in a new direction,_

 _But I think I like it._

 _I think I like it._

 _I'm being pulled in a new direction._

 _Through my painful pursuit,_

 _Somehow took root._

 _All the things I detested impossibly cute._

 _God! What do I do?_

 _Mother always said be kind to strangers,_

 _But she doesn't know what they destroy._

 _I can feel the clear and present dangers,_

 _When she learns that the boy..._

The cover is revealed to be Hux strapped in to a metal chair. He has his hands, feet, and head strapped into the chair. Hux is sweating a bit and is shaky. Then it is realized to the trio that lever shocks Hux every time Kylo pulls it. And then Kylo pulls for a first time.

 _Has got me pulled in a new direction,_

 _But I think I like it._

 _ **Hux:** That was good! That was good!_

 _ **Kylo:** I think I like it._

 _ **Hux:** Do it again! Do it again!_

Not only was the trio, but Phasma and Kylo were shocked of Hux's reaction. Usually Hux would have pissed his pants, passed out, crying, or all of the above. But Hux is….enjoying it? Kylo is very embarrassed so he did it again, but his reaction was again begging him to do it again, so he just continues the song.

 _ **Kylo:** I'm being pulled in a new direction,_

 _But this feeling, I know is impossible,_

 _So I'll confide that I've tried but I can't let it go._

 _It's disgustingly true!_

 _Pulled, pulled, pulled!_

 _ **Hux:** *screams*_

 _ **Kylo:** Puppy dogs with droopy faces,_

 _Unicorns with dancing mice,_

 _Sunrise in wide open spaces,_

 _Disney World - I'll go there twice!_

 _Butterflies and picnic lunches,_

 _Bunches of chrysanthemums,_

 _Lollipops and pillow fights and Christmas Eve,_

 _Sugar plums!_

 _String quartets and Chia Pets,_

 _And afternoon banana splits,_

 _Angels watching as I sleep,_

 _And The Beach Boy's Greatest Hits!_

 _They've got me pulled in a new direction!_

 _If they keep insisting, I'll stop resisting._

 _Just watch me pulled in a new direction._

 _I should stay in the dark,_

 _Not obey every spark,_

 _But the boy has a bite,_

 _Better far than his bark!_

 _And you bet I'll bite too,_

 _Do what's truly taboo,_

 _As I'm pulled in a new direction!_

When Kylo bows everyone but Phasma and Hux slow clap for Kylo.

"Not bad." Poe says. "Not bad at all"

"The only question I have is, what in the actual hell Hux?" Finn commented

"That moaning was… really unnecessary, Hux" Kylo added

"Killing your father was unnecessary" Hux retorted

There was a long silence

"Well, it's my turn!" Finn excitedly said as he ran backstage.

 **Hello People of the Interwebz! I really thought that this song really matchS Kylo and his conflict with the Dark and Light side. I hope you enjoyed this chapter of SWM. If you have any suggestions, just comment! Please Favorite and Comment. I love to hear your guys feedback!1!**


End file.
